


Before the Storm

by ridiculoustales



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, it takes place after high school but before izaya sets shizuo up and he gets a job with tom, this is similar to the last one i wrote but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridiculoustales/pseuds/ridiculoustales
Summary: "Izaya smiles.  It’s not a smirk.  But even with the knowledge of who it is in front of him, it internally trips Shizuo into a startled state that he’s not very used to.  He’s never seen Izaya look like this."(or Shizuo sees the other side of Izaya and doesn't hit him)





	Before the Storm

“So, Izaya, how’s the infamous sisters?”

Shizuo hears the name from quite a distance.  It’s dim and dull around the edges, certainly not meant for his own ears, but it sends a flare of anger through him anyway, with the idea that Izaya is merely meters away from him, not suffering in some way.

He doesn’t bother straining to listen to anything more Shinra says after that, whipping around, face crimson in appearance, fists balled at his sides.  It’s almost completely silent on the street, and Shizuo was only meant to take this as a shortcut home, but found himself stopping for a smoke and to watch a hesitant sun dip under the horizon.  The very idea that Izaya is the one ruining his momentary peace is enough to bring up just that much more rage in him.

But once he’s getting close enough to actually do something, throw the stop sign to the right of him, maybe, it’s then that he hears Izaya speak.

“Ah, those two,” he says, an odd relaxed angle to the sound.  “They’re causing trouble, like always.”

“Haha, that’s what I expected to hear!” Shinra pipes up, in his usual cheerful lilt.  “Their birthday’s coming up, isn’t it?  How old are they are turning?”

“Ten.  Double digits, I’m afraid.”  Izaya sighs in an amusement-lit way then, and Shizuo halts in his tracks.

He doesn’t mean to.  The stop sign is all but in his hand by now, and he’s all but perfectly in line to throw it at the bastard, but he’s never heard Izaya talk about anything so casually before, especially not a topic as soft as this.

Even with his relatively close proximity, it’s still quite a ways away, and in the shadow of a taller building behind him and the luxury of both Izaya and Shinra’s attention leaning more away from him than towards, he can theoretically stay hidden for as long as he likes.

“Mairu is the main troublemaker, isn’t she?”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say that.  Kururi is just as capable, they’ve just got it set up so that she’s the least talkative between the two, so she seems more innocent.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Shinra chirps.  “They’re always together, so I suppose that _would_ mean both of them would be contributing to the trouble, if at least one of them _seems_ like that.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t be surprised if one day they set the city on fire just to see my face,” Izaya drawls.  “They’re not very fond of me.”

Shinra laughs loud enough to startle Shizuo, but even at the bright movement he makes, neither of them notices him.

“No one’s that fond of you, you know!”

“How horrible, Shinra,” Izaya says, with more real amusement than he had when he said the words when Shinra first introduced him and Shizuo.  “And here I thought we were friends.  I must have been such a fool to think that.”

“Oh you’re making it sound more horrible than it really is,” Shinra says.  “Just because I’m your friend doesn’t mean I have to hold on to the illusion that you’re a good person.”

Izaya smiles.  It’s not a smirk.  Shizuo’s seen enough of those to know for a fact that it’s not.  But even with the knowledge of who it is in front of him, what he’s capable of and what he’s already done, it internally trips Shizuo into a startled state that he’s not very used to, freezing him impossibly stiller than he had been.  He’s never seen Izaya look like this, never seen him in any way that could even speak to him having any kind of true human side.

And for just a split second of true insanity, Shizuo thinks of rethinking the nickname that he uses on him.

“Well, I suppose I would have to agree with you there,” Izaya chuckles, with a strange edge to it that whispers of its genuine form.  “After all, I’m friends with you, too.”

“Now that’s just cruel!” Shinra laments, his face twisting on untrue hurt.  Izaya’s smile tugs to the point that it could be fake if it weren’t for the odd softness plastering his features.  “If I were a bad person, do you think my dear Celty would accept me?”

“I wasn’t aware she had.”

“Actually, now that I think about it, I bet she _would_ still love me even if I were a bad person!” he says, blatantly ignoring Izaya’s comment.  “Celty’s just that sweet, you know!”

“Oh no, now I’ve done it,” Izaya sighs overdramatically, his smile still intact.

“Yes, Celty’s just that sweet!  She even tried to make me a lunch the other day, did you know that?”

“Yes, you texted me eight times.”

“It was horrible, tasted perfectly terrible, but all the same I love her for it!  Well, I love her for everything, really.  She can’t really tell what tastes good to humans without a head, I guess, and since she doesn’t have to eat anything it would be hard to know what to cook, I suppose, but don’t you think it’s nice of her to even think of me?”  He continues babbling, the previous topic dissipated into thin air at the new focus of Celty.

“Shinra, one day someone’s going to put you in a mental institution for being in love with a headless woman.”

“Oh, but even then I can still love Celty from there!  And I’m sure she would come and visit me, don’t you think?”

The conversation has taken a horribly abrupt turn, and even in the wake of Izaya all but back to his old self now that he’s not talking about himself, that smile still holds, not threatening to waver any time soon as long as Shizuo stays perfectly still, it feels.

The conversation continues for no more than an extra five minutes, but to Shizuo it feels like an eternity, his muscles all but burning from the frozen state they’ve been in for the all the passing time.  When Izaya gets a call and waves Shinra a goodbye as he takes off down the street, the smile finally disappears from view enough for Shizuo to move, and when he does Shinra is already walking away, too, his presence still gone unnoticed to the both of them.  Shizuo is grateful for it.

It’s only as he’s started walking back home does he truly realize that he’s just let a perfectly good chance to destroy Izaya slip by.  But no real anger surfaces like he thinks it might.

He _tsk_ s.  “If you could act like that all the time, flea, maybe I wouldn’t have to beat you up every time I see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda similar to my last one but I had this idea in my head before the last one, actually but I didn't write it until after.  
> I have a longer shizaya fic that I'm currently working on so once I get a few chapters of that written I'll start posting it!


End file.
